<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack is Short for Jack-Ass by RG1738</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187616">Jack is Short for Jack-Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RG1738/pseuds/RG1738'>RG1738</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accidentally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Infidelity(?), Cleo also deserved better but I dont own the show and cant make that call so oh well, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity(?), F/M, Falling In Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, I actually know the direction this one is gonna go this time folx, Idiots in Love, JoanFK for the win, Love, Maybe read His Knockout Betty first, Misunderstandings, but also a lot of emotions, if not thats ok but some things might not make sense, might actually give Toots his much deserved screen time this go around, so much fluff for your enjoyment, stay tuned, they might be OOC but i tried my best, tried to maybe hate Abe less if that was possible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RG1738/pseuds/RG1738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and JFK have recently gone official since prom, and life seems to be changing for everybody around. Cleo seems to be going soft on Joan, for what reason exactly Joan is unsure. Cleo and Abe decided to try and work their way through their relationship problems, which eventually inspires Joan. Which also inspires a certain Kennedy copy to do something he never thought he would. A simple misunderstanding will either bring them all closer, or tear them completely apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleopatra/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Cleopatra/JFK (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Joan of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accidentally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prom Night AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Happened to Girls’ Night? Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheers, the JoanFK series is live! I can’t promise I’ll be posting chapters as regularly as I did for the previous fic, but I have every intention of completing it just the same! I think this one will be longer than the first one chapter wise, so buckle up and get ready for a bumpy ride, I hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, er, uh, how’d ya get ‘Jack’ from John, anyway?” JFK asked, popping a piece of popped corn into his mouth as the red-head in his arms looked to be deep in thought.</p><p>Their time together flew by in a flash.</p><p>The first couple of weeks they had been sneaking around felt like such a distant memory now. There were lots of ‘partner projects’ they had to do together, somehow overnight sometimes, even though school was on break for the time being. They were only vaguely informed in the meantime, something about a “conflict of interests” between their principal and the shadowy figures. That didn’t really mean much to the students other than Mr. B being likely to get a promotion soon.</p><p>After about a month, the two clones got caught at her house, Cleo throwing a huge fit over how ‘sickeningly sweet’ they were constantly around each other, going on an absolute tirade about this whole situation being criminally insane and ‘unfair.’ How could a girl like her be made to deal with this kind of emotional baggage? The no-longer sequestered duo just giggled to themselves about it later.</p><p>Two and a half months in and it was much less of an issue. </p><p>Abe and Cleo seemed to be working things out, or at least trying to. The two of them looked to be doing great, happier even than the first go around, which was surprising. JFK had chalked it up to Cleo’s obsession with appearing perfect, but Joan felt like there was something deeper below the surface.</p><p>It also wasn’t like she was trying to dig that deep for it. It just sort of worked out that Cleo and her were becoming... civil? Was that the right word? There was still slight passive aggressive tendencies back and forth here and there, but somehow, it was different. Each time one of the two would either end up apologizing (well, the closest one could get to an apology with their kind of relationship) or doing something kind without asking or waiting to be thanked.</p><p>It was kind of a nice way to be.</p><p>Joan still had yet to speak to her previous crush/best friend about anything. He had tried reaching out plenty of times, but she truthfully couldn’t be bothered. She was going on so many fun dates, spending more time with her other friends, investing more time into her hobbies; she was coming into her own for the first time in years, distributing herself and her time evenly in a healthy manner, rather than throwing things aside for one person who wouldn’t do the same for her. </p><p>She didn’t feel the need to put all that on hold for Lincoln so soon. She was having too much fun!</p><p>Kennedy certainly had no problems with that. He was having the time of his life with her. She made him feel how no other woman had before, taught him new things, made him laugh and just overall feel good about himself for once. He couldn’t have been happier to have her in his life, all to himself. </p><p>Mostly to himself, anyway. Joan made it clear the most important man in her life would always be her foster grand-father, Toots, no matter how many blind hijinx he got himself into. Basically, he knew there could never be any kind of competition there, which was relieving in a way. They were in two completely different leagues of her life that were equally understood and happily encouraged.</p><p>What was unclear, however, was whether or not he was or wasn’t having to compete with Abe for her affections still. That was their first—and only—real fight to date. </p><p>She would get...weird (the only way JFK could put it) anytime Abe had texted her or if they’d see him when they were out and about. Like suddenly they were back to square one where Joan wasn’t into receiving or reciprocating his affections for short periods of time. It would reinforce a small distance between them every time.</p><p>And it scared the hell out of him every. Single. Time. </p><p>Until eventually, he couldn’t bottle it up anymore. It was an accident, incited out of that temporary panic that he hastily asked if she still had feelings for the lankier boy. </p><p>Joan only tried to reassure him that there was no competition, refusing to answer the question. He wasn’t comforted by her politician response if it meant she still liked Abe. If there was no competition, then who was to say he was the one who stood any chance, and not Abe? </p><p>The fight had concluded with mutual apologies, but in both of their eyes, it went unresolved. They both knew at some point Joan and Abe would have to talk again. At the very least, Joan had made it clear she would, when she was ready. She stressed that they would cross that bridge when they got there, <em>together</em>.</p><p>And JFK understood completely. His only worry was that when they got to that bridge she might still choose Lincoln.</p><p>So until then, they tried not to think about it too much, pretending it didn’t exist and enjoying the time spent together.</p><p>Which leads us back to the important conversation of nicknames!</p><p>Kennedy always thought it was adorable how seriously she considered any of his questions, even the goofy ones like this.</p><p>“I dunno,” Joan shrugged half-heartedly, failing to come up with an answer other than ‘that’s simply the way it is.’ After seeing the dissatisfaction on his face though, she opted to redirect the question. “I could ask you how you get ‘Joansey’ from Joan. Why not Joanie?” She turned her head so that she could see his handsome face, illuminated by the TV screen in the otherwise pitch-black room.</p><p>(They had started watching the <span class="u"><em>Twilight</em></span> movies marathon as a joke to make their own commentary on how awful they were, but it was going on hour 4 and neither of them seemed too inclined to budge.)</p><p>He got that stupid smiley look on his face that she hated, because it never failed to make her happy. Even when she was supposed to be mad or something, which she found to be “so friggin annoying!” amidst her own accidental grins.</p><p>“Be kinda weird to call you the uh, name your old man calls ya, no?” He cocked a brow at her, to which she nodded. She started getting the heebie-jeebies just thinking about all the times her foster grandfather had wholesomely used the nickname for her, in contrast with how sometimes not-so-wholesomely her boyfriend would use his  own pet name for her in the times he would embarrassingly refer to as ‘bow-chica-wow-wow hours.’</p><p>“Yeah. Good call.” Joan shivered in disgust, making the Kennedy clone chuckle.</p><p>“But to, uh, answer your question,” JFK started, leaning his head to place a quick kiss atop her head (his reason always being “it was there” or “because I could,” though she never seemed to mind). <br/>
“It was an accident.”</p><p>“Oh?” She tilted her head, mostly curious but admittedly a bit deflated.</p><p>“Remember prom night when er, uh, you called me Casablanca?” </p><p>Joan snorted.</p><p>“You mean Casanova?” Even if it was an accident, JFK was always great for getting her mood back up.</p><p>“Same thing,” He rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed on the inside because now he had to look up what the hell Casablanca was. </p><p>“What I was uh, gettin’ on about was when I said er, uh, ‘anything for you, Joansey.’”</p><p>She was surprised (and heart-warmed) to hear that he remembered the little details from the night still. That little sentence of his was what made him start to become real to her in that sense. She thought about it all the time.</p><p>“It was maybe er, uh, a bit of word vomit.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yeah, sure, word vomit. How romantic, Joan thought disappointedly.</p><p>He gulped, quickly realizing his mistake.</p><p>“Hey, I think I know where ‘Jack’ comes from!” Joan suddenly exploded, gripping his arm, excitement radiating from her unusually large smile.</p><p>My girl is so smart, JFK thought adoringly, sitting forwards a bit and nodding eagerly, awaiting her explanation. </p><p>“Jack is short for Jack-Ass!” She exclaimed with (what JFK now registered as) a faux and exaggerated smile, before deflating for real with a huff and slouching back against the pillow-stacked headboard of his bed.</p><p>My girl is such a smart-ass, he corrected himself, trying to fight back a laugh and failing.</p><p>Joan must not be that mad if she’s laughing too, he thought, much to his relief upon seeing her try to do the thing where she pretends something isn’t funny but ends up smirking and shaking her head anyway.</p><p>“I mean it was er, uh only a matter of time before I uh, said it on purpose, of course,” He winked, grabbing her hand and holding it in both of his and giving it a quick peck. “Just the nickname was er, uh, a happy accident.” The athlete tried to explain, still chuckling a bit and trying to save the moment with finesse.</p><p>Joan rolled her eyes in signature Joan fashion, reaching the top of his head and messing up his hair.</p><p>“Ah yes, a happy accident,” She teased, bringing her hand down to stroke the side of his endearing face. “Like us.”</p><p>JFK grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Or uh, somethin’ like that.” He teased in return, brushing her hair behind her ear, his infatuation with the girl in his arms palpable. </p><p>He noted how good she looked in his varsity jacket; he’d given it to her earlier in their day together as a little ‘thanks for officially putting up with me for 4 months’ gift.</p><p>“So, you uh, sleepin’ over?” JFK half-asked-half-suggested. She cuddled into him, a slightly sad expression on her face.</p><p>“You know I’d love to...” Joan started with a sigh.</p><p>“But?” Kennedy filled in the blank for her, accustomed to how this worked already.</p><p>“I promised Cleo tomorrow I would have a girls’ night with her. You know how she starts ‘prepping’ for those by noon at the latest.” She explained, which only made JFK pout.</p><p>“Oh, come on, it’s er uh a girls <em>night</em>, right? I’ll drive ya home, bright and early, promise,” He hit her with the sad puppy dog eyes. He knew that was one of her weaknesses.</p><p>She hated that he knew that was one of her weaknesses.</p><p>“Ah alright, what the hell,” Joan said, succumbing to the mopey eyes of her boyfriend, to which he hugged her tight in earnest.</p><p>“Best girlfriend ever!” He whispered emphatically, pulling her on to his lap so he could with cuddle her, her back leaning against him comfortably instead of some lousy pillows propped against the head board. It also allowed for them both to be able to continue watching the movies.</p><p>She knew Cleo might kill her, since she specifically asked her *not* to spend the night at JFK’s place, but she couldn’t help it. He was so cute for all of their day together and he already pulled her close and everything, it’d be rude to leave now.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to slight pressure on his abdomen, face being poked repeatedly.</p><p>“What’s the er, uh big idea—“ JFK started to say with a twinge of anger, until seeing it was Joan poking him, gently straddling herself over his body. That’s odd, he thought, realizing she was already dressed and hair brushed.  “Sorry. Not awake.”</p><p>She arched a brow at him in annoyance, but leaned down to kiss his forehead defiantly before speaking. </p><p>Their normal morning ritual consisted of whichever one woke up first got to lightly stir the other awake with acts of affection. It started as a safety measure when they were still sneaking around. Eventually though it progressed into their new normal.</p><p>Granted she was still noticeably off, it was commendable that she didn’t want to break their streak.</p><p>“The ‘er uh big idea’ is that you told me I would be back at the house ‘bright and early.’” Joan batted her eyelashes for emphasis in the way she knew he despised, in combination with her playful use of his ers and uhs.</p><p>He lifted his wrist to his groggy eyes, checking the time.</p><p>“Joan of Arc it is not even 8:15.” JFK replied flatly, though a smile danced across his lips as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t help that he was always happy to see her first thing in the morning.</p><p>She on the other hand laid her head down on his chest in defeat.</p><p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’ve already been up for two hours. My anxiety is killing me.”</p><p>Ah, so that’s it, JFK thought as he nodded.</p><p>He never fully understood how her separation anxiety worked or who it stemmed from, but this pattern of annoyed-then-bummed-then-self-conscious had already happened a handful of times. He was never any good at gauging when it would happen, and figured she would explain what was going on in that amazing, complicated mind of hers when she was ready. Until then, he didn’t mind being there to calm her nerves, no questions asked.</p><p>Waking up a bit more, Kennedy took a deep breath, remembering now he was accustomed to what she needed.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby. I’ll get ya home soon. Try to breathe.” He whispered soothingly. He started tentatively rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair gently using the other.</p><p>It was like he had a magic touch or something. He didn’t fix it entirely but whenever he did his thing it felt a hell of a lot more manageable. Which for Joan was half the battle. </p><p>She felt herself started to ease up a bit, focusing on her calming breathing techniques. She wondered how many people in her life if any would be willing to be this patient with her.</p><p>“I’m so lucky to have you.” </p><p>He was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe himself for a sec there.</p><p>Ever since the fight, Joan wasn’t really big on the sweeping statements like that. In fact it was the first time she’d said anything of that nature since the fight.</p><p>As quick as she said it, she was removing herself from from him and grabbing her new borrowed jacket off of the back of his door.</p><p>“You uh, look smokin’ in that, ya know.” JFK smiled sleepily, sitting up and getting ready to head out.</p><p>Joan grinned.</p><p>“Thanks, my boyfriend gave it to me,” She remarked sheepishly.</p><p>Kennedy couldn’t hide the smug look on his face while throwing his hoodie on.</p><p>“Ah, well, you be sure to uh, remind the bastard how lucky he is to be with a Betty like you, yeah?” He smiled, snaking his arm around her waist as he walked next to her. She nodded contentedly, cheeks flushed slightly.</p><p>They headed out on that note~</p><p>To Joan’s surprise, Cleo wasn’t waiting angrily downstairs to give her hell. Not even a passive aggressive note left in the kitchen to indicate that she was mad Joan spent the night at JFK’s. In fact, when Joan went to their room, already apologizing, she was met with:</p><p>“HEY! Woah! Knock much?!” Cleo yelled. But it was weird, it wasn’t her normal venomous kind of yell, no anger or intended harm behind it. She sounded strangely panicked. Scared, almost?</p><p>Instinctively, Joan covered her eyes even though she hadn’t remotely seen anything, too focused on her babbling apology. </p><p>“Cleo, Cleo! Calm down, it’s just Joan.” A much deeper voice tried to soothe her roommate.</p><p>It stopped her dead in her tracks, hand locked on the doorknob, the other plastered to her eyes.</p><p>“Joan! Brochaco, The Joanster! How’s it hangin’?”</p><p>Oh god, please no.</p><p>She slowly inched her fingers apart over her eyes, not having the courage to rip off the band-aid.</p><p>A peak was all she needed to confirm her creeping suspicion.</p><p>Sure as shit, it was Abe, shirtless (and presumably naked) under the covers with Cleo on his arm, dressed (or rather, undressed) in a similar fashion.</p><p>Joan screamed.</p><p>“WHY—oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now—IN MY BED?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still do not like Abe lol. I hope you liked what we got here so far, and I’m very excited to see where this goes (if I stick to the plan that is lol). As always, any and all comments are appreciated, I really love hearing from you all!! absolutely makes my day &lt;3 and be sure to stay safe, rad and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Happened to Girls’ Night? Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it’s literally just Joan and Cleo power-hour up in here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleo desperately tried to cover herself, recognizing the situation for what it was, while Abe seemed totally unbothered. Sitting up and looking at Joan, his attempt at a sly smirk just made him look creepy.</p><p>“Didn’t you see my text?!” Cleo shrieked, embarrassed. </p><p>“OBVIOUSLY NOT,” Joan barked, turning her back to them both and checking her phone.</p><p><b>BFF Cleo &lt;3 </b>Yesterday, 11:33 PM</p><p>
  <em>hey girly~! dont wrry abt coming home 2nite, plans changed :P see u around noon? xoxo</em>
</p><p>Cleo had changed her name in Joan’s phone a while back. As their relationship progressed Joan felt less and less inclined to change it.</p><p>Currently though, Joan was closing her eyes, a long sigh escaping her lips. Of course she texted me, the red-head thought. It was just her luck.</p><p>“Alright, that was my bad, but that doesn’t explain why you had to have your little sleepover in <em>my bed</em>!” She turned her head slightly towards them.</p><p>“Sorry amigo, it was dark and in the moment-“ </p><p>“I DON’T CARE,” Joan hissed at Abe, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to hide the fact that her cheeks were burning. She couldn’t believe it. “Can you please remove yourselves from my sheets so I can burn them?”</p><p>Cleo nodded and hastily stood up, covering herself with her hands and rushing to grab her own blanket for some modesty. She didn’t really mind, since it was nothing either of them hadn’t seen before, but reading the room made her work with some urgency.</p><p>Abe on the other hand stood, unabashed, naked. Save for his socks.</p><p>Joan couldn’t tell what was worse.</p><p>“Abe!” Cleo scolded as Joan looked like she was about to pass out.</p><p>“ohmygod!” Joan shrieked, throwing her hands over her eyes with force, her face a deep red. “it looked at me!”</p><p>Quickly throwing on his clothes, the bearded clone figured out that maybe he should get his show on the road.</p><p>The awkwardness in the air was suffocating. It felt like nobody breathed, the only sounds being from the shuffling fabric of Lincoln’s clothes, getting violently jerked onto his person. </p><p>She heard Cleo walk over to him, in which they whispered somethings too quiet to be made out, giving each other a quick, tender kiss goodbye. </p><p>Joan tried to move as far away from the door as possible, eyes still covered.</p><p>But alas, it was too late.</p><p>“Good to see ya, Joan!” He cheered in goodbye, his hand placed conspicuously on her lower back as he slid by, removing it when he reached the door frame and choosing to playfully punch her shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s do this again sometime!” He yelled as he walked down the hall, earning a chorus of “¡NO!”’s from the roommates.</p><p>They each held their breath until Joan heard the front door open and close, promptly shutting the door to their room with force. Leaning her back against it, she slid slightly with a loud sigh of relief.</p><p>Looking up and making eye contact with Cleo, she saw a similar look of horror painting her face.</p><p>They both tried to stifle their laughs to no use, laughter soon filling the room and replacing whatever kind of tension was there before.</p><p>It’s not everyday you see your roommates boyfriend’s/your ex crush’s junk.</p><p>“I am so sorry you had to see that!” Cleo finally managed to get out, laughter still present but starting to die down.</p><p>“Yeah that’s definitely burned into my brain forever,” Joan wiped the tear from eye, still chuckling. “Haven’t laughed like that in a while though so it balances out.” She reassured Cleo, who was now tossing on her bath robe.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new bedspread, I swear!” The newly-decent clone promised with a painful smile.</p><p>“Hey don’t worry about it,” Joan shrugged, sitting down on Cleo’s bed. </p><p>She smiled to herself, thinking about how she never in her wildest dreams could have predicted a truce to their feuds, gaining a best friend in the process.</p><p>They would always be frenemies no doubt, but in times like these it was nice to be able to laugh with her.</p><p>“On the bright side I’m sure JFK will be thrilled to know you’re probably sleeping over again,” Cleo teased,  voice echoing as she made her way into the bathroom. Joan grinned at the thought, subconsciously hugging herself with his varsity jacket.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t the worst turn of events in the world, she realized.</p><p>Totally could have gone without the flashing from Abe, but beggars can’t be choosers, right?</p><p>“Mind if I take a quick shower?” Cleo asked, returning with Joan’s robe and what looked like a lifetime supply of face masks in hand. “Didn’t exactly get the chance yet.” She said, a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Not at all, do your thing,” Joan encouraged, looking to her own bed now with disdain. “I’ll take care of <em>that </em>while you’re in there, and we can meet back here to start pregaming.”</p><p>“Great idea!” Cleo beamed, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Ooh, we’ve got so much to talk about!!” She cheered, damn near skipping back into the bathroom.</p><p>Joan mentally prepared herself to take on the task of her bed.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p><br/>“I totally called it! He would SO be team Edward!” Cleo cackled, responding to Joan’s revelation that she and JFK had binged the entirety of the <em><span class="u">Twilight</span></em> series last night.</p><p>“That’s what I said!” Joan squealed in agreement. </p><p>The two young women were going all out; doing hair masks, face masks, foot baths, you name it, they got it. The perk of Cleo being entirely obsessed with self image meant that she didn’t mind sharing her tips and tools with Joan. The difference now being that it was no longer a charity case dynamic, instead it was something they both could agree on every once in a while.</p><p>Joan thought back to how awkward their first attempt at something like this had been. She had no clue how to use most of the products Cleo had tossed at her, and in a panic to come up with conversation she thought it would be a good time to ask “Hey, ever had a bad relationship with food? Asking for a friend.” Cleo didn’t take too kindly to it at first, going on in great detail over what her workouts consisted of and how that allowed her to eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. But, she would have been lying to say it was not kind of Joan to be checking in on her.</p><p>Ever since, they have had nights like these every couple of weeks, each checking in on the other in some regard. They would catch up one another on the boys in their lives, each night learning more and more about the other, coming to understand how much they actually had in common.</p><p>It was fun for them, like some kind of forbidden friendship.</p><p>They still acted estranged in public, keeping their newfound kinship between them for only them to know.</p><p>For the most part, anyway. JFK was made privy to this top secret bond after jokingly claiming he had ‘current and ex-boyfriend privileges’ to know if Joan was rubbing elbows with his ex. So she caved and made him pinky promise not to let on to Cleo that he knew anything, since Joan had no idea how much Lincoln knew, if anything at all.</p><p>“So, have either of you used the ‘L’ word yet?” </p><p>The question ripped Joan out of her thoughts. Caught off guard, she was a  blushing mess.</p><p>“Not that I know,” She shrugged nonchalantly, trying to hide any sign of distress.</p><p>Cleo crossed her arms knowingly, unsatisfied with that answer. She shot Joan a look that made her crumple under the pressure.</p><p>“Alright, let me put it this way,” The cloned Egyptian said, pausing with a mischievous grin. “Do you looove him~?” </p><p>Contrary to popular belief that was a very loaded question! For Joan, anyway. </p><p>“I mean—“ Joan’s heart was racing, causing her words to jumble in her throat. “I don’t—it’s not—“</p><p>She stiffened at the feeling of two cold hands enveloping her own.</p><p>“Joanie, darling, i’m just teasing. Take it easy,” Cleo affectionately squeezed her friend’s hand, not knowing how distressed her red-headed companion would get by the question. </p><p>Joan swallowed hard.</p><p>“No, we should—we need to talk about this.” The red-head stated as firm as she could.</p><p>It caught Cleo’s attention, that was for sure.</p><p>“Okay..?”</p><p>Joan didn’t know how her friend would take what she was about to say.</p><p>“Alright so, it’s like this,” She started, still holding Cleo’s hand, but unable to maintain eye contact for long.</p><p>“I know those feelings—that that kind of love— is in here,” Joan put her hands on her neck and chest self soothingly. Her voice was trembling, the first time she’d ever said it out loud. It was obvious she hadn’t worked up the courage to say it to JFK.</p><p>Cleo squeezed her hand, giddy and excited for her companion.</p><p>“Oh my god, <em><span class="u">Joan</span></em>! I’m so happy for you-“</p><p>“But I think I still have feelings for Abe.”</p><p>Joan’s voice was still trembling and Cleo’s smile faded quickly.</p><p>“O-oh. I see.” She gently retracted her hand, processing this information.</p><p>Shit, Joan thought, this is exactly what I didn’t want to happen.</p><p>“You’ve got to believe me, I know we’ve had our differences before but,” She pulled Cleo into a hug, fighting whatever demon in her throat was trying to keep her from talking. “I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship now.”</p><p>Cleo was stiff at first, only after a moment of contemplation did she hug back her roommate, forcing a gentle smile.</p><p>“I know, Joanie.”</p><p>The red-head felt tears welling up in her eyes. Cleo had been her first real girl friend, and for as much as they fought and got on each other’s nerves, she didn’t want to break that bond. </p><p>She wasn’t ready to lose this yet.</p><p>She wasn’t ready to lose JFK yet.</p><p>That was the real reason she tried so hard to ignore Lincoln. She couldn’t trust herself not to succumb to her own irrational weakness.</p><p>“I *<em>am</em>* Cleopatra, after all,” She joked, pulling away and squeezing Joan’s shoulder, causing Joan to let out a much needed laugh. She tried gingerly wiping her eyes without disrupting her face mask.</p><p>“Does Kennedy know any of this?” The Pharaoh clone asked gently.</p><p>Joan shook her head.</p><p>“I want to tell him, because I really do think I-“ she cut herself off, not ready to admit it out loud yet. “-like him a lot. And I know he doesn’t deserve any of my crap.” With a sigh, she gazed at the pictures on Cleo’s vanity. “I feel like I need closure from Abe is all. Before I can say it, you know? I-“</p><p>“You just want to make sure you’re certain. I get it,” Cleo smiled comfortingly, motioning to Joan to get up with her to sit at the vanity, time to remove their face masks. </p><p>“You don’t need to get so worked up all the time, you’ll get worry lines by the time you’re 20.” Cleo half teased as she began to peel away the mask, eliciting an eye roll from Joan. </p><p>“Abe’s been talking about you a lot recently. I think he might just be missing your guys’ friendship.” She lied.</p><p>“You think so?” Joan asked, voice flat in concentration with the task at hand.</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve got some unpleasant feelings about it.” Cleo stated matter-of-factly, making Joan wince. “But if you guys talk it over, then I think we can all figure something out.”</p><p>Joan started to well up again, wrapping her arms tight around her roommate’s torso.</p><p>“Thank you thank you thank you thank-“</p><p>“Okay, alright, enough with the sentiment bull crap!” Cleo felt so guilty she could puke. “Go make yourself useful and get the door, the pizza’s here!” Cleo ordered lightheartedly, elbowing Joan off of her. Elbowing the guilt away.</p><p>Joan laughed and muttered an “aye aye captain!” before leaving the room. </p><p>Cleo sat, staring at herself in the mirror.</p><p>“I should get an award for that performance...” She sighed, knowing full well Abe didn’t <em>just</em> miss their friendship, just like they didn’t sleep together in Joan’s bed on accident.</p><p>She was hoping the best for Joan, no question about that, but if Joan could finally get that closure—finally sever that line—then maybe Cleo wouldn’t have to compete anymore for room in Abe’s heart. </p><p>She looked down at the pictures of the four of them—Cleo, Joan, JFK, and Abe.</p><p>Oh, the winter prom. </p><p>Joan had absolutely insisted they get the stupid things developed. They had turned out surprisingly well, given that Toots was taking the photos and JFK was holding a basketball.</p><p>She envied Joan after looking at how happy she appeared, both in the photos and now. While Joan had two guys pining for her attention, Cleo had lost them both in the span of 24 hours.</p><p>I’m Cleopatra, dammit! The clone thought, heartbroken. She took to flipping the photos over before she could start crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me: I probably won’t post as often<br/>also me: writes and post new chapter the next day lol<br/>i really like this chapter because i truly feel we were robbed of either a power couple or power friendship of the century with Joan and Cleo’s dynamic in the show so this chapter was more for me than anything else lmao hope you guys don’t mind! Much love to you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If That’s What You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joan and JFK have the same conversation on paper, but interpret it in completely different ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now Joanie, I may be blind,” The old man wagged his finger at what he believed to be his foster-grand daughter, but was actually a lampshade. “But I know when my girl is running away from something.”</p><p>Toots was referring to what was now the 5th day this week JFK had returned her home at curious hours of the night/early morning. His granddaughter had gotten home hours ago, but she’d been sleeping for most of the day. This was the first any of them had seen of her in a while.</p><p>“I’m not running, per se,” Joan tried to offer, getting raised brows from both her foster-grandfather and roommate. “Alright, maybe I’m running a little. Just give me some time to sort some things out.”</p><p>“Atta girl, Joanie!” Toots cheered supportively, placing a hand on the lampshade affectionately and swiping his thumb, before announcing he and Cleo’s drunk foster mom had a date he needed to get ready for and walking to the kitchen in search of his date night attire.</p><p>Joan and Cleo giggled at the display, not long before Joan was spacing out again, her face twisted in deep thought.</p><p>“You good over there?” Cleo asked jokingly, dolled up and ready for her date waiting patiently by the door.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, just out of it today,” The red-head assured half-heartedly.</p><p>“Man, didn’t he bring you back like, 8 hours ago? And you’re still in a daze,” The Egyptian grinned mischievously. “Didn’t realize he was <em>that </em>good in the sack.”</p><p>Joan’s face felt hot.</p><p>“Hey-!”</p><p>“Sorry, date’s here, gotta go! Kisses,” Cleo annoyingly chirped, running out the door and slamming it shut behind her.</p><p>With a sigh, Joan walked back to her room, flopping on her new-sheet-laden bed. It was after the bedroom incident that Joan received a text she knew wasn’t meant for her. And couldn’t stop thinking about it. </p><p><br/>
<b>Aye-bruham Linkedin</b> 01:17 AM</p><p>
  <em>i saw her today man. i mean i knew i missed her before but gandhi. dude. i never wanted her to look at me so bad. am i crazy??</em>
</p><p><br/>
Abe missed her? Abe missed her. Abe <em>missed</em> her! </p><p>Of course Cleo had said he missed their friendship, but this was different. He said it! He really said it! It was a new and exciting feeling.</p><p>Joan had the decency not to respond, and got all the validation she needed a few minutes later upon the arrival of the ‘wrong person, sorry!’ text.</p><p>Until the symbolism of the situation made it the guilty kind of new and exciting. She <em>was</em> the wrong person.</p><p>She would never have it in her to cheat. Wandering eyes to appreciate someone else’s beauty, sure, but that was temporary. No romantic feelings involved. She knew all too well she was in too deep with her beloved Jack-ass (she now affectionately called him when he was saying something stupid).</p><p>Which is why every day since the incident she’d been all over him like white on rice.</p><p>The guilt was eating away at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to mention it. The text wasn’t even meant for her, right? She could try to brush it off like it never happened. When that wasn’t quite working and it got too much for her to handle, she opted for a more straightforward technique. </p><p>The buzz of her phone stirred her from her thoughts.</p><p><br/>
<b>Dummy </b>just now</p><p><br/>
<em>Joan of Arc? More like Joan of HARK! ;)</em>
</p><p><br/>
She giggled at the screen, wholly unable to subdue the grin appearing on her lips before typing her response.</p><p>(For context, they had been talking about if they liked having the same names as their clone-fathers/mothers, and what else they felt they could go by, if anything. Apparently, JFK had some definite opinions for Joan’s name.)</p><p>At that current moment, JFK had just finished eating dinner with his parents which they ordered him to have with them, claiming they felt as though they hadn’t seen him in weeks. He pretended it was embarrassing and that they didn’t need to dote on him, but secretly he was happy they started to notice he wasn’t always around.</p><p>Wally and Carl did have a scheduled “gay-dad-date-night” for the evening though, opting to head out for gelato while their son figured he could try to finish up his laundry.</p><p>He threw his warm, clean clothes into a basket when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Joansey &lt;3</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<em>you’re a dork. anyway, got the house to myself tonight... keep me company?</em>
</p><p><br/>
He smiled at the cute nickname.</p><p>JFK was surprised to say the least, Joan’s spontaneity and passion all coming out of the blue. Not that he minded—*not the least bit*—but he was a little curious what it was all about. Especially because she was newly encouraging him to leave “lovemarks” as he so tenderly coined them. It wasn’t that she disliked them before (or at least she hadn’t said so), it was just that she was actually *requesting* them. She said she liked how they felt in the moment, and how they were pleasant reminders of him for later. </p><p>In his drunken euphoric haze, he almost uttered the words “I love you.” But luckily was saved by the soft lips grazing his own. <br/>
 <br/>
The problem was that he was head over heels in love with her. </p><p>For the inexperienced Kennedy, this was a terrifying feeling. Especially when he thought about how much he loved how things were going. He couldn’t help wondering how long it would before he screwed something up; he had no friggin clue what he was doing, or how long this would last.</p><p>The flips his stomach did every time he saw her or heard her voice made him want to be near her at all times, for as many days as time would allow it. However his brain (albeit a little slow) caught on that after their fight that might not be a feasible want. </p><p>He realized he loved her after they had gone home separately that night; both of them too stubborn to apologize right away. Even though he was hurt she wouldn’t answer his question, and even more hurt by the implications of it, he still wanted her to be happy.</p><p>Even if her happiness wasn’t with him.</p><p>That realization hurt like hell, mostly because it was such bad timing. It’s not like he could’ve rang her up and told her he loved her after she refused to address her feelings for her other potential love interest.</p><p>So he sat with it, rolling around in his head, waiting for the right time to come out.</p><p>Another buzz intruded his moment of self reflection:</p><p><br/>
<strong>Joansey &lt;3</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<em>there’s something I have to tell you</em>
</p><p><br/>
The Kennedy clone gulped, absent mindedly dropping his basket. He really didn’t like the vagueness of that. </p><p>Was he supposed to be excited? </p><p>Was she going to tell him she loved him?</p><p>JFK smiled about the thought daydreamily, hastily shaking himself out of it before accounting for the other end of the vagueness spectrum.</p><p>Is this serious? Maybe an old flame was coming back to haunt him? </p><p>Oh fuck, was she pregnant? He tried to think back (and not get distracted) to every time things had gotten hot and heavy between them. He was certain they’d played it safe every time but—</p><p>Nearly tripping up the stairs, basket in tow, he quickly finished (sloppily) folding his freshly washed clothes in his room. He couldn’t be bothered to put them away right now, he had his girl to see!</p><p>
  <strong>To: Joansey &lt;3</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Be there in 10.</em>
</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>Joan was starting to lose her vigor.</p><p>She decided last minute that she wanted to tell her dummy about the text and everything that came with it, but the longer she sat waiting for him to show up, the more time she had to second guess herself. It didn’t help that he said he’d be here in 10, and it had been 30. She even left the front door key under the mat like they used to when they were sneaking around.</p><p>She was so afraid of hurting his feelings by telling him, but she also didn’t want to make him feel unimportant by keeping it a secret from him.</p><p>Shit, what if he’s mad you didn’t tell him right away? What if-</p><p>A loud banging on her bedroom door scared her off of the bed, causing a very loud thud.</p><p>She could hear the jock chuckling outside her door.</p><p>“You er, uh, fall again, Betty?” He giggled knowingly. She had a tendency to fall off his bed when either of his dads would knock in the morning.</p><p>“No-!” The red-head yelled, flustered and scurrying to open the door.</p><p>She looked up at him, his tall and muscular figure leaning against the door frame with one arm, the other at his side with a grocery bag. For some reason he wore a cocky grin, growing larger and larger the longer she looked at him. Her flushed face said it all.</p><p>“You totally—“</p><p>“<em>Shut up!</em>”</p><p>He adorned a devilish grin, snaking his free hand around her waist and down to her lower back, pulling her hips into him.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Make me.”</p><p>How Kennedy could make Joan’s mind melt in just a few words, she had no clue. God, she always considered herself such an intellectual, too; here she was drooling over a corny overused phrase designated to build sexual tension.</p><p>He made me soft, she thought fondly, reminiscing in the feeling of his hand on her. She reached up and placed her hands on his chest, stepping on her tip-toes and hovering nanometers from his lips.</p><p>“Alright, maybe I will, Abe,” She whispered, before closing the gap.</p><p>JFK happily reciprocated the motion, before it hit him like a load of bricks.</p><p>“Wait,” He pulled away, dropping his hand to his side, brows furrowed. “Abe?”</p><p>“Abe?” Joan similarly questioned, before registering what had just happened. </p><p>ohmyfuckingwaitshitfuck-</p><p>“Fuck! I’m so sorry! I am so so <em>so </em>sorry!” She frantically pleaded. “Kennedy, Jack—<em>my </em>Jack—best boy, one and only,” She flung her arms around his neck and held on tight, unsure who she was trying to convince more; herself or her boyfriend.</p><p>JFK’s hand on her back had reminded her of Abe sliding by, her nerves about the text already getting the best of her, and ultimately being the nail in the coffin.</p><p>So this was not a good talk, JFK concluded. He wanted to hug her back, but didn’t know that he should.</p><p>He caved when he felt her trembling against him.</p><p>“I swear, that was an accident- I was already scared to tell you—“</p><p>Now his nerves were getting the better of him.</p><p>“Tell me what, Joan?”</p><p>The small girl winced, removing her arms from his neck. He hadn’t called her ‘Joan’ in who knows how long.</p><p>She motioned for him to follow her, sitting criss-crossed on brand new bed-spread, courtesy of Cleopatra. He sat across from her, leaving a sizeable gap between them and filling it with his grocery bag.</p><p>“So, when I came home last week, after you dropped me off, I accidentally walked in on Cleo and Abe.” Joan started, bluntly yet cautiously. She couldn’t get a read on JFK, who sat there stone-faced, looking at his hands clasped together in his lap.</p><p>“Alright...” He responded, voice laced in caution.</p><p>“And it was really really weird,” She tried to laugh uncomfortably, Kennedy merely nodding with pursed lips.</p><p>“The point is, I got- I got this text from him—from Abe—that wasn’t meant for me the night after.” She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, handing it to him.</p><p>He arched a brow at her.</p><p>“Joan, I’m not gonna-“</p><p>“Please? Just read it.” She asked, voice small and fragile.</p><p>Kennedy grasped the phone gingerly. He felt as though his world was crashing down.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smirk at the volume of unanswered texts from Abe that predated this most recent one. Man, that punk couldn’t take a hint. The smirk quickly dropped after reading the message.</p><p>“You think he’s uh, talkin’ about you here?” JFK asked quietly.</p><p>“I do,” Joan nodded, unable to look him in the eye.</p><p>Okay, he couldn’t be all mad. She didn’t respond to the text. And he’d seen firsthand how her anxiety could affect her, so he didn’t think she was lying about calling him Abe on accident. Maybe it really was just a slip of the mind?</p><p>“So, uh... What uh, does this mean, exactly?” He finally managed to look up at her.</p><p>“Well, when Cleo and I were having our girls’ night, she told me how Abe was talking about me a lot recently, and how she thinks he misses me.” </p><p>And now we’re back to square one, JFK thought in distress, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“She thought it might be good for us to talk it out. You know, have a real resolution for this whole thing.”</p><p>He felt his heart catch in his throat.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I think she’s right.”</p><p>Wow. That was the fucking grand slam right there. Seriously, she used to hate Cleo’s guts, and now she’s taking relationship advice from her?</p><p>He couldn’t really feel much past that point.</p><p>“...If that’s what you really want, Joansey.”</p><p>“I think it is,” He didn’t have to look at her to hear the little smile in her voice.</p><p>“Then, uh, that’s that, I guess.” He didn’t really know what else to say past that point. There was no need for him there anymore. She’d said what she needed to say. He needed an excuse to get out of there.</p><p>“I uh, have this errand I have to run for my uh, dads.” JFK glumly motioned at the bag in his hand, clutching it closer to him and standing up.</p><p>It looked like there was something more she was going to say.</p><p>“Okay,” she awkwardly acknowledged.</p><p>With that, he got up and headed towards the door.</p><p>“Actually, wait one sec?” Joan asked, standing up.</p><p>What, so you can crush my soul a little more? He thought cynically.</p><p>“Sure thing, Joan.” He feigned kindness.</p><p>She reached for something in her closet. </p><p>It was his varsity jacket.</p><p>“I thought maybe you might want this?” She asked.</p><p>His soul was not only crushed; it was invaded. Brutalized. Massacred. Murder of the third degree.</p><p>“Right,” JFK chuckled to himself, shaking his head and heading towards the door.</p><p>“I’ll text you later?” Joan asked, sounding slightly confused.</p><p>“Cool,” He scoffed, making his way out to his car.</p><p>Throwing the items in his car, he slammed the door behind him, speeding out of the driveway.</p><p>He wanted to puke every time he looked at the passenger seat.</p><p>The bag was filled with just-in-case measures. Candies he knew she loved, in case maybe it was that time of the month or something not great had happened to her. Pregnancy tests, the expensive ones, in case that was what she wanted to talk about. A card, in which he wrote “<em>You got me, Joansey. I love you more than you know</em>.”</p><p>Guess he wouldn’t need any of those things, now.</p><p><br/>
___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“So, you talked to him?” Cleo asked, removing her date night makeup in front of the bathroom mirror.</p><p>“Yeah,” Joan smiled in her bed, getting ready to go to sleep. “I think it went well.”</p><p>She knew he wouldn’t be thrilled at the thought of being friends with Abe again, but at least he didn’t threaten to breakup with her or anything. Even after her name blunder. </p><p>He really was a special guy. </p><p>She thought about texting him something sweet goodnight, but decided better of it; the talk went alright, but she knew he’d probably want his space for a second.</p><p>“You finally over sleeping in his jacket?” Cleo questioned, walking back in the room towards her own bed, shutting the lights off.</p><p>“Yeah, it didn’t smell like him anymore. Didn’t see the point.” She giggled, snuggling into her blankets.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy this john was rushed! I had to get it out though, sorry for ending the chapter like this! Hope u still enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunny Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had to happen eventually.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah hey i’m real sorry about that last chapter so i’m just giving y’all a heads up now it might hurt a little again but i think you guys can handle it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight streamed into his chilly room, shining on his face and warming him right up. Instinctively his body turned groggily on its side, lips forming a smile. He looked at the empty space where his favorite gal would be.</p><p><em>Oh, right</em>.</p><p>Frowning, JFK grabbed a pillow and flung it over his face. His muffled whine echoed through the empty room.</p><p>He couldn’t understand what kind of game Joan was playing; spending so many intoxicating nights together only to be cut off cold turkey. It was just cruel. This was day 3 now of waking up miserable. Didn’t she know how addictive she was? </p><p>Didn’t she know how he came to need her?</p><p>Suddenly, a buzz.</p><p>Annoyed his mourning was interrupted, he let the pillow fall from his face as he reached for the nightstand, patting for the source of the vibration. </p><p>
  <b>Joansey &lt;3</b>
  <br/>
  <em>goodmorning sleepyhead, hope everything is alright :)</em>
</p><p>He started to type.</p><p> <em>No, shit morning. I’m not alright. I miss you like crazy.</em> </p><p>He put the phone down and picked the pillow back up, groaning in an attempt to expel whatever the hell was causing him so much pain out of his body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>To: Joansey &lt;3</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Yep. What’s up?</em>
</p><p>He had thought better of his brutal honesty.</p><p>Besides, short was good, cool even. Breezy but calculated.</p><p>
  <b>Joansey &lt;3</b>
  <br/>
  <em>happy to hear it! thinking about seeing abe today. wanted to make sure you were still good with that?</em>
</p><p>“Good Grief, betty. Keep er, uh, twisting the knife why dontcha.” He grumbled to himself, hands running viscously through his messy morning hair.</p><p>
  <b>To: Joansey &lt;3</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Course. Want you to be happy.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t a lie but he was clearly omitting the most important part of the truth. Kennedy wasn’t okay with it, much like he wasn’t okay waking up naturally, alone, without so much as a peck on the cheek. But he knew he didn’t really have much choice... He learned a long time ago consent was a two way street. (Had he been paying a little more attention it would have occurred to him that yes, his opinion was in fact one of those streets, and had he said something he might not be here. But who could tell him that now?)</p><p>
  <b>Joansey &lt;3</b>
  <br/>
  <em>you’re the best!</em>
</p><p>Yeah right, the clone scoffed at the screen. If he really was the best, why was she going after that son of a gun Lincoln.</p><p>Throwing the phone across the room, uncaring if it broke or stayed in one piece, he covered his face in blanket after blanket, trying to go back to sleep. </p><p>Maybe he could dream about what once was or see if he could wake up to be told this was all an eerily real nightmare. His knockout betty by his side again. All would be right in his world.</p><p>5 minutes.</p><p>10.</p><p>20. </p><p>Eventually, an hour passed.</p><p>Even still, nothing. All he could do was shift uncomfortably.</p><p>“Ughhhhh I can’t do this!” JFK croaked, shooting up, hurriedly throwing some clothes on and trying to puff up his hair.</p><p>He hadn’t actually looked in a mirror for a hot second and boy did he look exactly how he felt.</p><p>I can’t win her back looking like <em>this</em>, he thought, doing the best with what he could. </p><p>He had no time to waste.</p><p>Picking up his phone that was miraculously still working and in one piece, he made a beeline for the front door. Wally tried to stop him on his way out, this being the first time either of his parents had seen him in the past couple days. JFK assured his foster dads he’d be back later and everything would be fine.</p><p>Right now he needed to hightail it to Joan.</p><p>...</p><p>“Sorry, boy. I may be blind but I know when my Joanie left for the day,” Toots shook his head, walking out to his car and going on about some new silent film festival downtown. He left the front door wide open on accident, much like he left a disheartened JFK out on the stoop.</p><p>“Right. Well, uh, thanks anyway, sir.” </p><p>He was too late. He figured he should cut his losses and go check out those new movies or something, until he heard a high pitched whisper beckoning him.</p><p>“pssssst!” </p><p>Turning about, the athlete realized it was coming from inside the house.</p><p>“Get in here!” the voice commanded.</p><p>Well, he thought with a shrug, got nothing better to do.</p><p>...</p><p>JFK sat on Joan’s bed, facing his former ex-girlfriend, who, for some reason invited him inside to chat.</p><p>“So, er, uh,” He coughed, filling the uncomfortable silence. “How’s it goin?” </p><p>Cleo sat on her bed, shifting back and forth, never seeming to get comfortable, arms crossed while her leg nervously bounced up and down.</p><p>“It’s still a bit much, you know. How lovey-dovey you guys are,” She complained, rolling her eyes a bit but seemingly not that irritated.</p><p>“That’s rich,” He thought, but accidentally said out loud, garnering a glare from Cleo.</p><p>“Seriously! Joan’s all girlied up, in a tizzy, going to your house or something. And here you are, doing the same thing! It’s disgusting!” </p><p>She tried her best to sound annoyed, but the corner of her lip tugging upwards defied her intent. Cleo couldn’t help being happy for her best friend. However, she could (and would) do her best to cover it up.</p><p>JFK sat straight with excitement.</p><p>For as much as he may have found the Egyptian queen similarly annoying and overbearing nowadays, he couldn’t have been happier to hear those words, a huge grin plastered to his face.</p><p>“You mean it? She said she’s going to my house?!” He excitedly checked his phone to see if maybe one of his dads or even Joan had texted him.</p><p>“You didn’t know she was?” Cleo looked at him curiously. “I know you can be an airhead but how could you forget inviting her?”</p><p>Alas, the phone screen held nothing new.</p><p>He deflated once again.</p><p>It was JFK’s turn to assume the curious (albeit extinguished) look. After what Cleo said, he was hoping maybe the Abe thing was maybe a cover up from Joan, trying to surprising him with a visit. Evidently, this was not the case.</p><p>The athlete sighed, resting his head in his hands.</p><p>“I didn’t. I’ve been givin’ her, uh, space since she dumped me.”</p><p>Cleo was mystifyed.</p><p>“She <em>what</em>?!”</p><p>And with that, a new knife twisted in his chest. Joan hadn’t even bothered to tell Cleo. Did she care about him at all?</p><p>Hell, it was starting to look like Cleo cared more about it. Poor guy was distraught.</p><p>“Was she even sad?” He asked, the question a knee-jerk reaction that he most likely wouldn’t want the answer to.</p><p>Cleo bit her lip, immediately regretting putting herself in the middle of things. She was only trying to be nice, honestly. Look where that got her.</p><p>She wanted to brush it off, but the way JFK looked with those big sad eyes, she felt terrible. Granted she didn’t owe him anything, but he had been nice to her for the most part since their breakup. And even then, he looked nothing like how he appeared now. </p><p>Cleo absentmindedly smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt, deciding he deserved the truth.</p><p>“...She’s been more chipper these past few days, actually. I thought it was all the time she was spending with you. Truth be told she was so upbeat getting all dolled up this morning I figured it was to see you...”</p><p>JFK ran his hands through his hair, trying to force away the stinging in his eyes by shutting them tight.</p><p>“So you... <em>Didn’t</em> know Joan and Abe were meeting up today?” JFK asked haphazardly.</p><p>She paused.</p><p>Moments passed with a few empty blinks, followed by a clearing of the throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cleo put her hand lightly on her chest, eyes closed. “They <em>WHAT</em>?!” She shrieked, the patented Cleopatra venom stinging any and all near enough to catch it.</p><p>JFK merely winced, feeling some slight guilt about being the one to tell her. </p><p>Without another word, Cleo clawed at her phone, seething with god knows what emotion. She said what she was typing out loud, from what JFK could gather it was sent to Abe, asking (more or less demanding) where he was and what he was up to.</p><p>Her face shifted from fury, to blank, then anguish.</p><p>“What?” JFK asked, unable to contain the desperation in his voice.</p><p>She didn’t say anything, her eyes glued to the screen.</p><p>“Cleo? Uh, come on, what’s up?” He asked, tone rising in fear.</p><p>Her eyes never moved from the screen to meet his, tears pooling in them, threatening to spill over and ruin her eyeliner.</p><p>“He’s at the cove.” She whispered, like if she were to say it too loud the room would collapse.</p><p>“The cove?” He asked, before it hits him. He feels like he’s been hit by a truck.</p><p>Teen Sex Cove. Doesn’t take too much guesswork to know why it’s called that. Ironically, JFK and Cleo had both had their fair share of rendezvous there. Fate must have a strange sense of humor.</p><p>He wasn’t ready to hear that, nor did he want to hear that. So, he grumbled a quick “Fuck it”  and dialed to call Joan. He wanted the truth and he wanted to hear it from her.</p><p>JFK bit at the skin of his lip anxiously while listening to the phone ring a few times.</p><p>When finally it was picked up, he put it on speaker and motioned for Cleo to keep quiet.</p><p>“Hey er, uh, how’s it going?”</p><p>Kennedy’s words hitched painfully in his throat as he listened to Joan attempt to catch her breath on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Hey, me and Abe are just in the Knoll. Can I call you back later?” She replied, rather short.</p><p>His stomach sank.</p><p>Bullshit. It was such bullshit. In the static background he could make out “Just The Two of Us” by Grover Washington Jr. which he knew for a fact The Grassy Knoll has never in a million years played that song overhead. Anyone and everyone knew that that was a song reserved for vibe sessions or sexy times.</p><p>Kennedy couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>They were definitely at the teen sex cove.</p><p>They were definitely having sex at the teen sex cove.</p><p>Without waiting to hear another word, he hung up, letting the phone slip from his weak and defeated grasp.</p><p>He and Cleo both just kind of looked at each other, unsure of where to go from there.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Cleo went first. She let out a guttural, injured cry, blubbering something about her best friend and her boyfriend that was utterly incomprehensible. It was a pained howl JFK had never heard before. In fact it was one of the only times he’d seen Cleo do anything without focusing on her appearance throughout. </p><p>This was in no way an attractive act, either. It was a full fledged ugly cry.</p><p>In an awkward act of solidarity and understanding, JFK walked to sit next to her, gently draping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing supportively, both of them sitting on her bed now.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting her to cling to him like she did, nor did he particularly enjoy it. If anything, it just made him miss the way Joan would cuddle him, how perfectly she fit into him, always willing to share her warmth.</p><p>But that was gone now. She was off having the time with someone else, and that absolutely destroyed him. </p><p>The Kennedy clone only stayed to have something else to focus on, hoping it might ease the pain.</p><p><br/>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Let’s rewind back to that morning.</p><p>Joan couldn’t sleep.</p><p>It had been 3 days since JFK left, and she hadn’t seen him since. Not to mention he was being radio silent.</p><p>She figured he might be a little weirded out, so she wasn’t surprised by the distance. It was the ease at which he did it that scared the shit out of her. She realized she may have been a bit naïve; JFK <em>was </em>notorious at school for being a ladykiller. The concept of a casual affair was not lost on him.</p><p>The concept of leaving wasn’t lost, either.</p><p>The red head shook the thought away. </p><p>She knew better. That’s what enabled her to float on cloud 9 every time she thought about it these past few days. She could see it in how he looked at her, how he asked her to tell him about the things she thought were important or explain things he didn’t understand. Bottom line: he cared about her. She doubted this was simply another one of his sexual endeavors.</p><p>So why the hell was he getting so distant?</p><p>She tossed and turned, churning internally before opting to just ask the damn question. </p><p>
  <em>are you mad at me? i miss you and i feel like you’re mad at me. you better not be bottling up again!</em>
</p><p>No, that was childish and rash, given he hadn’t reached out to her at all.</p><p>Deleting it all, she tried again. </p><p>
  <b>To: Dummy</b>
  <br/>
  <em>goodmorning sleepyhead, hope everything is alright :)</em>
</p><p>Yeah, that’s good. Endearing but not overbearing. Sent.</p><p>About a few minutes later, the buzz of her phone scared her.</p><p>
  <b>Dummy</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Yep. What’s up?</em>
</p><p>‘Yep? What’s up?’ What do you mean ‘yep what’s up??’ Joan thought, sitting upright now, hunching over in thought.</p><p>God, she hated how much of a girl (whatever that meant) he made her. The Joan before Jack would have *never* over analyzed a three word text. Yet here she was, giving herself a headache trying to find sort of hidden meaning to it.</p><p>Her inner turmoil was interrupted by another text.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Aye-bruham Linkedin</b>
  <br/>
  <em>u down to clown today?</em>
</p><p>Man she really wanted to smack him sometimes.</p><p><br/>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Two days prior to that stress inducing morning, Joan had a question for her dear roommate, Cleopatra. Having told her boyfriend she thought she needed to talk with Abe, her next move was to seek the approval or denial of  her friend.</p><p>She slipped it into casual conversation; no biggie.</p><p>“Hey Cleo, would you be weirded out if I, like, tried to meet up with Abe and talk sometime, or something?” Real smooth, of Arc. Real smooth.</p><p>The clone in question was actively plucking her eyebrows. So when she stopped and stiffened, Joan couldn’t tell if it was in response to the question or the series of meticulous plucks.</p><p>“I dunno, probably.”</p><p>Oh, alright. That’s that then, I guess, Joan thought.</p><p>“But I’m Cleopatra, so obviously I’m unbothered by the peasantry likes of you.”</p><p>Alright, obvious defensiveness to be expected.</p><p>However it did catch her off guard when Cleo turned to face her, a soft expression painting her face.</p><p>“And because we’re friends,” Cleo started, setting her tweezers down. “I think I could get over it quick enough.”</p><p>Joan grinned, leaning her back against the bathroom door smugly. </p><p>“Aww, I turned you into a big baby, huh?” </p><p>Now she had to duck, narrowly missing the rather hefty makeup palette chucked her way.</p><p>“Joan I will not hesitate to smother you in your sleep.”</p><p>“That’s more like it!” Joan still assumed a smug look from the other room.</p><p><br/>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, she had a fairly dry text conversation with Abe establishing that they should meet sometime to talk.</p><p>She wasn’t expecting it so soon, and she wasn’t even sure she was fully prepared to.</p><p>But the more she thought about her Jack-Ass avoiding her and how awful it felt, she just wanted to get it over with quickly.</p><p>
  <b>To: Dummy</b>
  <br/>
  <em>happy to hear it! thinking about seeing abe today. wanted to make sure you were still good with that?</em>
</p><p>Joan wanted to make sure Kennedy had the opportunity to speak out just in case before responding to Abe.</p><p>
  <b>Dummy</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Course. Want you to be happy.</em>
</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile. He really was one in a million.</p><p>
  <b>To: Dummy</b>
  <br/>
  <em>you’re the best!</em>
</p><p>She thought about asking him for the jacket back, since the forecast for today was rainy and gloomy (her favorite kind of weather), and it would serve as a perfect boundary line for Lincoln. That and she really, <em>really</em> missed him and how he smelled or how he hugged her. Honestly the jacket was an excuse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>maybe letting me stop by and snag a jacket might make me happy? &lt;3</em>
</p><p>Joan remembered she still had yet to respond to Abe and shot him a quick ‘sure, the knoll sound good?’ before hurrying to the shower, deciding she would do a little bit of makeup and little this and a little that here and there if her boyfriend gave her the green-light to drop by.</p><p>...</p><p>She applied some mascara, a bit of blush and lipstick, changed thrice, and checked her phone about 800 times within 30 minutes. </p><p>“Got a hot date or something?” Cleo asked sleepily from her bed, just waking up.</p><p>“You could say that,” Joan smiled coyly. “Just waiting for the ‘ok’ to come over,” She added, checking her phone once more for a message that was never coming. Her message was never delivered in the first place.</p><p>The more the clock ticked, the more she realized she couldn’t keep blowing off Abe. JFK hadn’t responded yet, which was somewhat out of character. All things considered though she was in no position to complain.</p><p>“Alright, try not to get in too much trouble while I’m gone!” Joan chastised her roommate lightheartedly, which merely earned a tired grumble in response.</p><p>With that, she was out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter has already been written, just editing :P so hopefully i won’t have to keep you waiting too long! hope you’re enjoying the angst in these weird times, i think ur all super rad &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The question “did Joan and Abe hookup?” is answered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! just an FYI to any one who hasn’t read it, there is a very minor allusion to part one of this series. Hope you enjoy (and sorry i’m advance)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan’s outing with Abe was far from what she expected.</p><p>First, she decided she would walk to The Knoll, figuring it wasn’t worth the gas money if she wasn’t going to see her boyfriend (and so she could try and tire herself out, trying to prevent her nerves from getting the best of her).</p><p>It was a beautiful day; the sun peeking through the dark storm clouds created an ominous scene. Everything had that gray and dull feel to it, yet the sun’s rays still made it bright.</p><p>When she arrived at her destination, she stood outside in the parking lot for a moment, thinking this was her last chance to turn back. She could call a literal rain check if she wanted. </p><p><em>Just get it over with, quick and easy.</em> She thought, before putting her best foot forward, marching determinedly into the restaurant, her head held high.</p><p>Then, she got inside.</p><p>He was already there, sitting at a table with two piping hot cups of coffee. When he caught a glimpse of her, he smiled wholly and waved her over.</p><p>It was uncomfortable initially. Fortunately, after a few icebreaker-y questions, they soon found the familiar groove of their friendship that once was. Some light hearted banter back and forth in which they teased each other about old things and new, like their significant others. All in good fun, of course. Basically amounting to be various ways of saying “who could’ve seen that coming?” </p><p>It was a curious dance, back and forth. Each topic of conversation tactfully chosen, deliberately carried out to step around the elephant in the room.</p><p>...</p><p>Exiting The Knoll after chatting it up for the better part of an hour, Abe realized Joan hadn’t driven there after all, and offered her a ride home when it started to drizzle lightly.</p><p>She politely tried to refuse, not wanting to stir up anything between him, his girlfriend and herself, but he kept pestering her as the wind blew an icy chill down her ill-prepared spine. </p><p>Finally, she folded.</p><p>Walking back to his car, she noted how clean it looked. Abe saw the smirk on her face as she ran a finger on the door, finding no dust before entering the passenger’s side.</p><p>“I see you noticed I took your meathead boyfriend’s words to heart,” He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he put the key in the ignition (and failing twice to start it).</p><p>Joan let out a laugh, reminiscing on the whole prom night interaction.</p><p>“Yeah, you two were something else that day,” She thought out loud, crossing her arms reservedly. </p><p>As he pulled out of the parking lot, the car remained uncomfortably silent. They had danced too close to the elephant and now it was tangibly weird.</p><p>“So are you um... still into storm chasing?” The scrawny boy asked, taking note of the darkening clouds overhead while clearing his throat uncomfortably.</p><p>Jeez did that take her back.</p><p>“Abe, we haven’t gone storm chasing since we were in like, the 6th grade!” She chuckled, astonished he even remembered something like that.</p><p>“Exactly!” Lincoln exclaimed, reaching over and squeezing her knee. “Sounds to me we’ve got a lot of storms to catch up on.” He smirked, garnering a shrug and a ‘oh, what the hell!’ from Joan.</p><p>When he left his hand there for a questionable amount of time, she coughed an “ahem!” before his hand magically returned to the steering wheel. </p><p>He sped the old car in the direction of the dark clouds, while Joan made a complaint about the ambience. </p><p>The raindrops beginning to hit the car harder and harder were top tier. The radio on the other hand...</p><p>“Seriously, is this like the soundtrack to a homemade sextape or what?” The red-head asked, judgement coating her voice thick.</p><p>Abe’s music choice was particularly...sensual...to say the least. </p><p>“Yeah sorry about that,” Abe visibly cringed, flicking on his turn signal as they sped up a sizable hill. “My parents had to borrow the car yesterday and-“</p><p>“Ew! Nope! Do *<em>not</em>* need to know all the details!” Joan offered with a laugh, not willing to gamble hearing the end of whatever that story could possibly be.</p><p>As soon as he’d parked she opened the door and began running through the brush towards the pinnacle of the storm. It was invigorating, the giddiness she felt reminded her of her worry-free youth.</p><p>The downpour was excellent for drowning out any and everything Abe was trying to yell to her.  </p><p>He had stayed back in the car for a moment, doing what exactly Joan was unsure. But she also didn’t really care all that much.</p><p>It was so refreshing, seeing every thing from overtop the hill as the fat water droplets pelted every inch of her body. It was cold and she was shivering and rejuvenated all the while.</p><p>Abe was merely trying to catch up with her when she’d reached the hill’s apex. Joan had turned this into a challenge (or more or less a game of tag that Abe really sucked at). He was only able to catch up to her after she slid over a mud puddle. Luckily, she landed in longer grass for the most part, avoiding any muddy streaks on her clothes.</p><p>The scrawny teen offered her a slick hand, laughing at her no less and shaking his head in amazement. </p><p>Always so gloomy, and yet full of the most life.</p><p>She accepted his offer, his grip on her hand and arm tighter than she expected, pulling her right into his chest.</p><p>Both of them laughing, she looked up at him and saw him looking right back down at her, both squinting against the raindrops assaulting their faces.</p><p>Maybe it was the longing for this feeling of familiarity, maybe it was the excitement of it all, but Joan was reminded of why she fell for Abe in the first place. When she realized he started to lean down, eyes half lidded, she couldn’t blame him for trying; if ever there was a mood to try and play it right, this over the top one would be it. This was something she had dreamt about for who knows how long. </p><p>Still, she couldn’t help thinking about her Jack. Strangely enough, not out of guilt—truly just feeling as though she’d be having more fun with Kennedy. At the very least, would feel more inclined to lean forward by a landslide if it were her guy. </p><p>It was in this space between that Joan realized how different a person she was now. No longer the same vulnerable teenage girl she was when she’d fallen for Lincoln. It felt so long ago now, like a distant memory you only remember in passing.</p><p>The red head didn’t have the chance to say anything, the ringing in her pocket slicing through whatever moment there had been.</p><p>She took this opportunity to make a break for the car, not far from where they were now, hoping for some privacy (and maybe an excuse to prevent any awkwardness). She ran to the car as fast as she could.</p><p>Still trying to catch her breath from the whole fiasco, she answered the phone as she rentered the running car, questionable music still playing.</p><p>“Hey er, uh, how’s it going?” She heard the voice ask.</p><p>Shit, her heart began to race. Frolicking in the rain suddenly didn’t sound all that realistic. </p><p>“Hey, me and Abe are just in the Knoll. Can I call you back later?” She replied quickly, hitting her forehead with her fist repeatedly and holding her breath.</p><p>She was met with nothing. A pause, and then the sound of her phone disconnecting from the call. He hung up on her.</p><p>She let the pocket sized computer slip out of her hand so that she could grab handfuls of her hair, realizing what she had just done.</p><p>Why did she lie? That was guaranteed only to make things worse!</p><p>The driver’s door opened and closed, a panting Lincoln sitting across from her. He was going on about some storm it was and how he listened to rain sounds before bed but this was nothing like that.</p><p>Joan was too busy fighting with her self to even pretend to care.</p><p>When he realized she wasn’t paying attention, he turned his gaze carefully towards her.</p><p>“Joan..?” He prodded, moving some of the hair sticking to her face. “Are you alright-“</p><p>“No, Abe, I’m not! I’m not.” She flinched away from his touch. Why did she think this was a good idea, anyway? </p><p>“Okay, alright, simmer down. Want me to drive you home?” The boy asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.</p><p>Joan took a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts.</p><p>“Look, Abe, this has been really fun getting to catch up and all, but-“</p><p>“But nothing’s ever gonna happen between us. Because you’re in love with JFK, is that right?” Abe asked, smirking cockily with his head tilted towards her.</p><p>Her cheeks turned the same color as her hair.</p><p>“How’d you know that-“</p><p>“Joan, we’ve been side by side since we were in diapers, of course I know you like the back of my hand!” He started looking at his hands to see which he believed to be the front or the back. “Or the front of my hand. Who came up with that expression? It doesn’t even make sense. Whatever, point is: you’re my best friend Joan, I know all the important stuff before you even say it.”</p><p>She just sat there and shot him *the* look, remembering all of last year and how many times she tried to spell out her feelings for him, everyone in school being aware of it but him.</p><p>But, the sentiment was kind of sweet, so she’d let it slide this time. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s grab some hot cocoa and dry off, then I’ll take you home.” He offered kindly. Joan smiled at him with a nod.</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p>...</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were gonna take a whole ass shower before giving me my cocoa.” Joan glared.</p><p>Abe drove them back to his house, unfortunately not specifying when he’d said “take you home,” which home he actually meant. He threw their clothes in the dryer (letting Joan borrow a t shirt and basketball shorts), and for some reason or another, decided a shower was the appropriate thing for the time being. </p><p>“Sorry I’m not as naturally stone cold as some people!” He teased, shuddering for affect as he stepped out of the steamy room.</p><p>“Whatever. Go make me my damn cocoa already.”</p><p>...</p><p>Traffic had been backed up due to the storm, so she ended up home a little later than she would have liked. But it wasn’t all bad. She and Abe were able to catch up a little more, settling into this new chapter of a boundary-established friendship.</p><p>Plus it gave her more time to think over how she would talk to JFK about what her feelings and what they were up to.</p><p>Abe got her there safe and sound, clothes warm from the dryer, and her mind soothed by the cocoa.</p><p>It was when he pulled in to the driveway that he explained he would be waiting there in is car, in case a certain Egyptian clone wanted to yell at him.</p><p>“Yell at you? Why would she yell at you?” Joan arched a brow, skeptical of his intentions. </p><p>“Yeah,” He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. “I think she was less than thrilled to hear I was at Teen Sex Cove with you and not her.”</p><p>Her stomach dropped.</p><p>“Woah woah woah! <em>That’s </em>where you took me?!” She groaned in frustration while pinching the bridge of her nose trying to collect her thoughts. </p><p>“I guess in hindsight that probably wasn’t the best idea,” Abe tried to joke lightheartedly, only to be met with Joan’s unyielding expression of judgment. </p><p>Hastily unbuckling her seatbelt she threw open the car door, quickly slamming it shut and heading inside the house.</p><p>She raced up the stairs until she reached her room, opening the door and seeing the back of her roommate’s head. Her hair shiny and wet from either rain or a shower. Probably shower, Joan thought, realizing Cleo was wearing a bathrobe.</p><p>Cleo seemed too preoccupied on her phone to realize she was no longer alone. The martyr clone took this as an opportunity to surprise her friend with a sneak attack of a hug.</p><p>“What, you wanna cuddle now or something?” Cleo asked jokingly, turning her head to see the perpetrator.</p><p>“That wasn’t the plan but-“</p><p>“Get off me.” Cleo ordered harshly, glaring daggers with wide eyes as she pushed her roommate away.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The red head asked, regretting her decision.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know,” Cleo started, crossing her arms over her chest. “Maybe because <em>someone </em>was at <em>the</em> cove with <em>my</em> boyfriend.” She irritatingly emphasized every other word.</p><p>She was almost relieved she didn’t have to tell Cleo herself, instead she tried to explain what happened.</p><p>“You’re right, we were.” Joan explained, pulling out her phone to show her roommate the few pictures and videos she had taken of the downpour. “We were storm chasing,” She blushed, slightly embarrassed by how childish the truth was.</p><p>Cleo inspected the videos carefully looking for their time stamps, losing all color in her face.</p><p>“So you didn’t...”</p><p>Joan took Cleo’s hand in both of hers, squeezing and flashing her a warm grin. </p><p>“I told you, not in a million years.” </p><p>She didn’t quite understand why Cleo looked like she was about to cry, but she thought it was a sweet response nonetheless. </p><p>Cleo wasn’t as heartless as she tried to make herself out to be. It was nice to know she cared just as much.</p><p>“Abe’s in the driveway, by the way. Figured you might want to talk.” Joan nudged her friend with a wink and knowing smile.</p><p>She couldn’t suppress the chuckle that escaped her. It was probably the fastest she’d had ever seen Cleo run, not to mention running outside in a bathrobe of all things. It was <em>so</em> unlike Cleo.</p><p>So when their bathroom door opened to reveal a half-naked Kennedy, she was surprised to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another chapter!! idk if y’all are ready for this next one lol it’ll be a lot that’s for sure</p><p>remote learning for college sucks ass so I’ve been really motivated to write these past few days! it means i get to procrastinate in my classes lmao but it makes me really happy to know you guys are really enjoying this so i’m gonna keep using that to justify procrastinating haha &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Have a Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth comes out. . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so, there was Kennedy. Front and center—shirtless. Pants on at least. Curiously, his hair freshly damp.</p><p>Joan didn’t think much of it, to be honest. He was kind of goofy that way, you never really knew why he did some things he did. Like how he would purposely open the windows when it was cold out to make their shared warmth was that much warmer, or how he would scoff about her painting her nails to get her to ask him if she could paint his. He’d always say no, but reassure her that if she <em>really </em>wanted to, he’d let her. Anything for his Joansey; her goofy, goofy Jack. </p><p>They stood quiet for a moment, still somewhat in shock to see the other.</p><p>She thought it possible he was in a similar situation to the one she was just in, caught in the rain on the way over, maybe helping himself to their dryer or something. Or, maybe he’d decided he was spending the night. It wasn’t <em>un</em>common, though it was usually the other way around; her staying at his place to avoid any awkwardness with Cleo. </p><p>Whatever, the details weren’t important. She knew how her situation with Abe looked, and she had yet to receive any backlash from her boyfriend.</p><p>The least she could do was offer him the same courtesy—the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>“Jack!” Joan finally squealed, running and flinging herself on him. JFK caught her, the way he always did. This time squeezing her tighter than ever before, lifting her up off the floor and nuzzling his face into her neck. She enveloped what she could of him in her arms longingly, reciprocating his intensity.</p><p>“I missed you, you know!” Joan said, feigning a playful frustration. “I was starting to think you didn’t want me anymore...” She laughed slightly when she said it, realizing how stupid that was out loud.</p><p>And truth be told she missed him too much to care. She was so happy to see him.</p><p>“What?!” He asked, shock coating his voice thick. “Joansey, I-“</p><p>“Kennedy, we need to talk.” The small girl in his arms interrupted, beginning to pull away so she could look at him.</p><p>“We do.”</p><p>She remarked how he spoke with a slight tremor in his voice. </p><p>Now that she was looking at him, she realized he looked especially tired today. </p><p>And how amidst their tender embrace he had been shaking a little. She didn’t think it was all that cold inside, granted she wasn’t shirtless like he was. Joan chalked it up to be a part of his plan to score some cuddles.</p><p>Joan squeezed his shoulders to signal she wanted to be able to touch the ground again, and he obliged with some hesitation. She grabbed his hands, leading him behind her to her bed.</p><p>Sitting him down, she made quick work of wrapping a blanket around him affectionately. JFK looked confused and shaken still, but couldn’t resist smiling at the loving gesture. </p><p>Joan took his face into her one of her hands, swiping her thumb soothingly.</p><p>She noticed the athlete wasn’t smiling anymore; instead he was staring at her with a look she’s never seen on him before.</p><p>She wondered if he knew where she was going with this, wondering how ready he was to hear it.</p><p>“I lied to you today.” Joan started, looking shamefully at her lap.</p><p>“I know, Joansey.”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Something was off here. He wasn’t mad? if anything he sounded put out.</p><p>“Me and Cleo uh, figured that one out.”</p><p>Oh. At least that was less explaining Joan had to do!</p><p>“So you know I wasn’t at the Knoll?”</p><p>JFK nodded slowly, eyes drifting back and forth between his hands and the girl shrinking next to him.</p><p>“That er, uh, was some real <em>risqué</em> music for the Knoll there uh, sweetheart,” Kennedy tried to joke, elbowing his betty teasingly with a forced and pathetically small, imbalanced grin.</p><p>Joan snorted at his blunt observation.</p><p>“God, it was awful! Remind me never to give Abe the aux,” The red head joked, only to be met with a pained smile. Tough crowd tonight, she thought.</p><p>“The point is, I shouldn’t have lied to you. Really, I only did it because the truth was so embarrassing. Though that’s no excuse.”</p><p>Kennedy arched a brow. As if on command, Joan pulled out her phone similarly to how she had done with Cleo. She let him take the phone and examine the photos and videos, elaborating on what storm chasing was and how it was merely something they used to do as kids.</p><p>“In my defense, I didn’t know it was the <em>cove</em>. Abe drove us there, and I mean, I’d never been there before, so...”</p><p>The boy next to her seemed to be processing the information carefully. Weirdly enough, his expression resembled that of the one Cleo made after seeing her alibi, too. Now her nerves were getting the best of her under the weight of his complex and unmoving gaze.</p><p>Using her last bit of courage, Joan placed herself right on his lap, where he could gaze all he wanted.</p><p>She gently cupped his face in her both of her hands, pulling him in for a kiss; so passionate and sweet and deprived of his touch for what felt like forever.</p><p>The red head pulled back with a contented smile, resting her forehead against his. </p><p>All was right in her world again.  </p><p>“Look Jack, you know I love you, right?”</p><p>The words seemed to fill the room with their weight, causing an intense silence, which Joan merely closed her eyes and settled into.</p><p>She didn’t say it expecting or even hoping to hear it back. She was still painfully aware of his being an ex-womanizer and all. </p><p>But—when he burried his face in her neck, desperately clutching her small frame close to his body tighter as if she could be any closer—she felt loved. That was all she could have ever asked for at the end of all this.</p><p>“Joan, I—“ He was choking on air, the words he desperately wanted to hear just a few hours ago twisting like daggers in his being. </p><p>Joan didn’t quite understand what he was so worked up over, but it was obvious whatever he was going through, he needed someone to lean on.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay, honey. I’m here,” She cooed, wrapping her arms around him and scratching his back therapeutically. </p><p>He shuddered under small frame.</p><p>JFK couldn’t remember the last time she’d called him honey. </p><p>God he was such a fucking moron. </p><p>Joan continued to whisper soothing sweet nothings into his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Resting her head on his shoulder, one hand moving upwards to lightly scratch the back of his head.</p><p>After a decent amount of time, JFK had calmed down, though the tender moment was cut through by someone clearing their throat. </p><p>Looking up, he saw Abe and Cleo stood in the doorway of the room.</p><p>“Joan,” Abe piped up cautiously. “I think we should go,” </p><p>The rather confused Joan turned to look at the voice. She saw it belonged to Abe, his eyes tired and sad.</p><p>Confused, she looked between her roommate, her childhood friend, and her other half.</p><p>“Joanie I swear, I—we didn’t know—!” Cleo uncharacteristically blurted out, unable to get the whole thing out. She’d started crying mid-sentence, ending it with a run to the bathroom. The sound of her dry heaving echoing through the otherwise silent room.</p><p>With a final reaffirming squeeze, Joan got up. JFK tried to keep his fingers lingering on her for as long as he could, all too soon she was out of reach. </p><p>Rushing to Cleo’s side, Joan held her roommate’s hair back as she spilled the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.</p><p>What was going on today?</p><p>Abe slouched against the bathroom door way. Shooting a lethal look at Kennedy, before rubbing his temples and turning to Cleo and Joan.</p><p>“Joan,” He said it softly.</p><p>Too softly.</p><p>He got on the floor with her, putting one hand on her back and taking her other hand in his.</p><p>She ripped it away, soothing her friend as she failed to understand what was happening anymore.</p><p>“Joan, they slept together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am ✨sorry✨<br/>literally this is the shortest chapter of series because i couldn’t bring myself to do anything else<br/>hope you were as distraught reading this as i was writing it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Carry The Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Abe, your sense of humor is getting a little weird.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was an ego thing, maybe it was a genuine trust in her boyfriend, but she didn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it, not from Abe. These were the two people she had come to love the most. Spent the most time with. Of course they wouldn’t do that to her... Right?</p>
<p>it was an uncomfortably long time before Cleo stopped retching and turned to crying. The guilt ridden girl had her back turned to her roommate and the extinguished boy in their bathroom. Joan put a hand on her shoulder, only for it to be shirked away. Joan felt a little queasy herself.</p>
<p>“Cleo...?” The red-head asked, brows knit worriedly with a concerned smile. “Abe is just messing with me, right?”</p>
<p>Cleo didn’t answer, but the ear-piercing wail she let out did all the talking for her. She sat hunched in a ball pitifully on the pink tiled floor.</p>
<p>Joan was dizzy with confusion, heart beating out of her chest, hands clammy. Clumsily, she got up from the girl’s side on the bathroom floor, narrowly avoiding Abe’s frame on her way out.</p>
<p>She stood across from JFK, leaning slightly on to the vanity for support. </p>
<p>This was the moment of truth. </p>
<p>The fiery girl attempted to keep her composure, fingers fidgeting as she wondered what kind of joke this was.</p>
<p>“Jack?”</p>
<p>When he wouldn’t look at her, she knew something was horribly, horribly wrong. </p>
<p>“Come on dude this isn’t fucking funny-“</p>
<p>Looking down and taken off guard by an object under her boot, she looked down. She realized it looked an awful lot like his favorite red polo shirt. </p>
<p>Joan picked up his scarlet letter, searching—begging—for some sort of explanation. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened while the blurry stinging threatened to spill out into the forefront. Clutching the clothing article with every ounce of her strength, she took one final step forward.</p>
<p>“Joansey,” His voice cracked and his lip began to tremble, finally bringing his eyes up to hers. “I fucked up bad. I fucked up really, really bad.”</p>
<p>“Tell me you didn’t...” Joan demanded in a low voice, standing directly in front of him. Her eyes darted all across his person, desperately searching for some sign of relief. </p>
<p>JFK couldn’t bring himself to look up at her anymore, the big doe eyes that he’d come to adore trained on him with a ferocity and pain he couldn’t bare to see. Instead he tried to reach for her hand.</p>
<p>She let him hold it if only for a second, silently refusing to reciprocate until he answered her.</p>
<p>“I know ‘sorry’ isn’t even the half of it, but Joansey please,” He slid to the floor on his knees, begging for her attention after she snatched her hand away. “Can we talk about this?” </p>
<p>“Talk about this?” Joan spat with disgust. </p>
<p>He winced slightly. He knew that was a big ask, but hoped for the best naïvely.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know how to talk you before-“</p>
<p>“Before you fucked my best friend? You wanna talk <em>now</em>?!”</p>
<p>She turned quickly to step away, hiding the silent tears seeming to come one after another. Her facial expression on the other hand was cemented in a look of annoyance; like being there was inconvenient.  All the while, JFK reached to grip her hand tight, preventing her from running.</p>
<p>She glanced at it momentarily, the feeling suddenly foreign again.</p>
<p>“Joan, <em>please, </em>we can, uh, figure this out! You love me, you said so yourself-“</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you know about love, Kennedy?”</p>
<p>Ouch. Definitely stung, but she wasn’t exactly wrong,</p>
<p>She pinched the bridge of her nose while Abe walked behind her gingerly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m not doing this with you right now.” She said, voice nearly a whisper.</p>
<p>The edge to her words sliced through his heart with ease, but Kennedy nodded like he understood anyway. Though that didn’t mean he could bring himself to let her go.</p>
<p>“Come on, Joan. I’ll take you back to my place,” The tall boy encouraged softly, meanwhile glaring something fierce at JFK. “We can get Gandhi and watch a movie or something.” Lincoln’s words were soft, but his glare remained sturdy on the Kennedy in question. It was different this time; unlike the time at the Knoll where it was an ego thing over Joan and/or Cleo. Here it was genuine rage for hurting his friend.</p>
<p>Joan agreed to leave without thinking it over, letting Abe pull and lead her away from the hunched, hollow shell of JFK, still kneeling in the floor. She never squeezed JFK’s hand back for the time he had it, and seemed to lack any remorse about it as she snatched it back with ease.</p>
<p>JFK watched as they left, feeling as though his heart was ripped out of his chest and taken hostage with them.</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>“You know I can kick his ass for you, right?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but laugh. Here she’d been for the past few months thinking her Jack and Abe were as different as could be. Tonight they were starting to show some undesirable similarities.</p>
<p>“First of all, he’d put you on the ground, 10 seconds or less,” Joan rolled her puffy eyes, adjusting the towel around her freshly washed body and opening his bedroom door. “And second, where’d you put my clothes?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well I figured you might wanna wash the JFK out of them so I threw them in the washing machine.”</p>
<p>After Abe had driven them back to his place, they decided Joan would spend the night and decompress so that they could go back to the scene of the crime the next day, thoughts gathered and ready for a mature conversation. Gandhi was supposed to make an appearance at some point that night too, so the old trio could catch up and whatnot, but the guy had been a real flake lately for whatever reason.</p>
<p>“Abraham Lincoln if you ruined my favorite bra by putting it in some man-handled load of laundry so help me god-“</p>
<p>“What’re you gonna do? Smother me to death?” The lanky boy laughed, eyes trailing down to where her towel was slipping. “I’m sooooo scared!” He mocked.</p>
<p>Sheesh, this was so embarrassing. She couldn’t even try to sleep it off since she was at the mercy of the walking sideburn himself to get her some clothes and a spot to sleep.</p>
<p>“Ha Ha, good one Abe! You’re hi-fucking-larious.” Joan spat, sounding much more emotional than she had intended. Who can really blame her though?</p>
<p>“It wasn’t enough for you that I got cheated on, was it? You had to go and add insult to injury making me stand here half-naked and <em>freezing!</em>” Out of all the times she could have chose to start getting on him for his behavior, now probably wasn’t the best to start. </p>
<p>Alas, she was heartbroken and he could be a real prick.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Abe scoffed, heatedly searching through his dresser drawers. “Did you just conveniently forget the part where my girlfriend <em>also</em> cheated on me?!” </p>
<p>He threw a grey hoodie at her, the huge article covering her face where it landed. Bullseye. He had a point, they were both in the same boat, unfortunately.</p>
<p>Snatching the clothing off of her face, she shot back a looked of pure shock.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t enough for you to humiliate me time and time again when I tried to tell you how I felt. Or when I had to live in that minefield of a house when you and Cleo broke up.” Joan shot back, causing Abe to wince a bit now that he knew the extent of his obliviousness. “Or when I had to mend <em>my</em> relationship that <em>you</em> fucked up!”</p>
<p>Still rummaging through his dresser, he found an old pair of basketball shorts that were way too small on him now that he used as ammunition to throw at Joan.</p>
<p>“That <em>I </em>fucked up? How did I possibly fuck up your perfect relationship?” Lincoln yelled, walking towards her and forcing the hoodie over her head and shoulders. “Your towel is slipping!” He explained angrily still.</p>
<p>“Ugh, like that! By being you! Because I still loved you!” The red-head screamed, then briskly slapping a hand over her mouth. </p>
<p>He stared at her in awe.</p>
<p>“Because you what now?”</p>
<p>A very uncomfortable silence lingered between them for a short while.</p>
<p>When she finally removed her hand from her mouth to speak it was replaced with a set of bearded lips.</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p><br/>“How did I let this happen...?” Cleo cried into her pillow, eliciting a groan from JFK.</p>
<p>“You mean uh, how did you come on to me?” He corrected, visibly annoyed she was trying to play the victim.</p>
<p>Cleo was less than thrilled that in their time together, JFK had picked up on some of Joan’s snarky tendencies.</p>
<p>“I was trying to comfort you, asshole!”</p>
<p>“Can it Cleo, ya just felt sorry for yourself.” He scoffed, looking around for his shirt. </p>
<p>She turned her back to him from her bed, opting to ignore the boy in his search.</p>
<p>“Considering <em>someone </em>lead me to believe I was getting cheated on,” Cleo shot back, returning his level of snarkiness ten fold. “That wouldn’t be too far fetched.”</p>
<p>“I was just tryin’ to help!” </p>
<p>He wasn’t lying; truly his only intentions of telling her were because he thought it was the right thing to do. He didn’t want her to have to find out the way he did.</p>
<p>Well, that was sort of a gray area now since he didn’t really know what he found out.</p>
<p>He stopped his search in front of the vanity, looking at where his betty had been not long ago. His eyes moved to the mirror, where he saw a couple old and healing hickeys left by none other than of Arc herself. It was a very confusing mix between sad and horny. Eventually his eyes traveled over some downturned photos.</p>
<p>“So? You should’ve focused more on yourself! Jesus, Kennedy, from the looks of it there I thought you made up the whole break up thing.” Cleo said, turning her head to look at him when he wasn’t answering. She watched his bare shoulders slump down in front of the vanity. She knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Are you really that stupid you can’t tell Joan is disgustingly nuts about you?”</p>
<p>“Are you really so full of it you think I would choose you over her?” JFK shot at her ruthlessly, getting increasingly annoyed she kept arguing the details when all he wanted was to look at the prom night pictures he just found.</p>
<p>“No,” The Egyptian clone conceded woefully. “I’m all too aware who would choose her.”</p>
<p>Yikes. Yeah, definitely still a sore subject.</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry.” He really did mean it too, setting the photos back down and shrugging solemnly at his ex-girlfriend.</p>
<p>She would be having no part of it.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Cleo sneered, walking to the door and opening it with attitude. “Get out of here and get ready for school with your dads or something.”</p>
<p>He put his pinky in his ear in an attempt to clean in case he heard her wrong.</p>
<p>“School?”</p>
<p>Cleo seemed surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, didn’t you get the email? We go back next week.”</p>
<p>Ah shit. That just added a whole other level of fucked up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it’s been a sec since i updated! life has been crazy, but i have every intention of finishing this fic i swear!! the chapter title is actually a song i listened to while writing it by a band called Her’s in case anyone was wondering lol but seriously thank you all for your patience and i hope you enjoyed the chapter &lt;3 i’m starting to get a bit burnt out between this, work and school so the updates might become a bit irregular. hope you can understand! stay rad, healthy and safe my g’s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>